World of Mirrors
by DuelistofMirrors
Summary: Kaermiru Sanshi was an average 16 year old exchange student, until one day he was confused for a pro-league duelist and whisked off to a tournament. Will he win the tournament, and how did he get his hands on the extremely shortprinted Mirror Monsters?
1. Chapter 1

First Reflection: The Lance of Mirrors

The school bell rang at the local high school in the suburbs of a town in the middle of California in the middle of summer. Students groaned their way to buses and cars in their heat. A small group however, was stupid enough to duel in this heat.

"Draw! I activate E- Emergency Call, and add Elemental Hero Sparkman to my hand! Then I'll play him!" A short blond haired boy yelled, slapping the cards down onto his Battle City-Era Duel Disk. Just as soon as Sparkman appeared, he vanished, as a large holographic card flipped face up on the boy's side of the field "Miracle Fusion! I'll summon Elemental Hero Electrum!"

The watching members of the group groaned as the spandex clad big yellow man appeared. Well, thats another duel Jack just won was the unanimous thought between them.

"heh! Electrum always wins my duels!" The blond boy, apparently named Jack, shouted. The group groaned in unison, including the losing duelist. "Who wants to go next?"

Nobody replied. Jack waved them off. "Fine, then. Can't duel in the heat? I shoulda used E-hero Inferno!" The various duelists just shook their heads and walked away. Why bother with this duel freak? Jack crossed his arms and pouted a little. "Fine! I'll find someone else to duel!"

At this exact moment, a rather lonely looking asian boy just walked by, wearing a Katsuya Jounouchi, better known by his pro duelist name "Jounouchi fire" T-shirt walked by. The tell-tale sign of a duelist was strapped to his left arm, a duel disk. Apparently an old Duel Academia duel disk, before they upgraded to the new color-coded ones.

"Hey, you! Duel me!" Jack shouted as he held his disk up.

"..I don't duel people, sorry." The Jounouchi fan sighed. "Nobody wants to duel me when I tell them what kind of Deck I run.."

"I don't discriminate! Come on, tell me. I run E-heroes, myself!"

"..Mirror Monsters."

Jack paused for a few seconds and doubled over laughing. The other boy sighed and kept walking. Kaermiru Sanshi, 16 year old Japanese exchange student. He was really used to that reaction now. Mirror Monsters were considered the worst archetype of the game, literally laughed out of production. He kept on walking, brushing his short brown hair back a little. Man, it was hot in America.

Jack frowned when he stood back up. He didn't mean to make the other guy leave..oh well..when he turned around to walk back into the school to get to his locker, he found himself staring at a black suit..

The next day, Sanshi dragged himself into class as usual. He'd much rather be at home, where people didn't laugh at him because of his deck..he overheard Jack and his group talking as he walked in, and blinked.

"He was like six feet tall! Wore a secret service-like black suit even in this heat, and he wasn't breaking a sweat! His duel disk was pretty normal, but his DECK..it was so freaking weird! He kept using this card to add a level 5 monster to his hand..then when I summoned Electrum to finish him off, he had a face down Magic Cylinder. Nothing weird there, it was annoying to finally take damage in the duel though..but next turn he summoned this weird dragon that had 4500 attack because he discarded three level five monsters!" Jack explained, somehow in one breath. The rest of the group just stared at him.

"Theres no monster like that, Jack." A tall brown haired third-year explained, groaning at the shorter kid's rant.

"There is! He used it, Alex!"

"..What was it called?"

"...I don't remember."

Alex groaned again and turned to the teacher as she walked in. Another exciting day at school. And tried to ignore that Umbrella-headed girl behind him rolling dice. Didn't she know that nobody liked Dungeon Dice Monsters?

The school day went by as normal for Sanshi. Bullies picked on him for using mirror monsters, and for playing a card game in general. They never did that to the good duelists..

Sanshi dragged himself out of school long after everyone else had left. He had detention for sleeping in class a few days back. He groaned. All the buses had left. He'd have to walk home today..20 miles. He groaned again, why him? He plopped down on a curb and plucked his deck out of his backpack and looked through it..nobody would even duel him, how did they know that the mirror monsters were bad?

At this point, a large man in a black suit tapped him on the shoulder. "Kaemiru Sanshi, I presume?"

Sanshi jumped off the curb and turned around to the man. He was about six feet tall, not sweating in a black secret-service style suit..was this the guy that blonde guy was talking about? "Y-yeah, so?"

He held his duel disk up. "I'm here to duel you, and I'll tell you why afterwards..and if you win, I'll give you a free ride home." The bald secret service-man motioned to his air conditioned limo.

That was reason enough for Sanshi. "I accept!"

The man nodded and slid his deck into the disk, Sanshi did the same. Their disks activated at the same time.

"DUEL!" The two shouted at the same time, as their life point counters shot up to 4000

Sanshi blinked as his life point counter "..Why only 4000?"

"It's very hot out here, I want this to end soon. I'll go first." The man drew six cards. Sanshi nodded and drew five.

"I'll summon Assault Gundog and end my turn." The man said as the mechanical dog appeared on his side of the field.1200/800

Sanshi nodded "Draw!" he stared at his hand..jeeze, what a slow start. "I set a monster, and two reverse cards! End!"

"Draw! hm..Assault Gundog! Attack the set monster!" The dog jumped forward and tried to bite the card, only to bite into a mirror. It whimpered and jumped back to the man's side of the field as his life points decreased to 3200. "..is that..."

"Thats right! It's the Wall of Mirrors, with 2000 defense!" He said proudly towards the large wall of mirrors in front of him."

..The secret service man just stared at him and shook his head. "Why would they..no matter. I set one reverse card. Turn end."

As Sanshi drew, Jack snuck his way out of the school..he had gotten lost on his way out of his own detention. He noticed the duel and grinned, hiding behind a bench to watch it.

"I'll set another monster! Turn end!" Sanshi shouted as he set his monster.

The service man drew and slid the card into his duel disk. No need to announce it, as the Pot of Greed appeared on his side of the field. He didn't bother to wait for it as he drew two cards..perfect! "I activate two Summoner's Art, and I add two level 5 or higher normal monsters to my hand!"

Sanshi blinked. You didn't see that card much. "Alright. No counters"

"Next, I'll have Assault Gundog attack your newly set monsters."

Sanshi watched the little glass mouse get eaten. "Mirror's Mouse! When it's destroyed, I special summon another one to my side of the field, in defense!" A second one appeared, holding it's little mouse paws over it's face in defense. "Now I'll activate my counter trap, Mirror's Counterattack! When A Mirror monster I control is destroyed, I special summon a level 4 or lower Mirror Monster from my deck!"

Sanshi pulled his deck out and fanned it out. He plucked out a card, shuffled his deck and set it back in the disk. "I special summon Mirror's Bird!"0/0

..The man had to stop himself from falling over laughing. "Fine. I'll end my turn"

"Draw! ..I'll summon Copycat!" The clown with a mirror appeared on his side of the field, and aimed the mirror at Assault Gundog "I'll copy your only face up monster, then suicide Copycat into him!" Sanshi grinned. Thats one annoyance gone..wait, why is there a new one replacing it?

"Assault Gundog's effect is the same as your mouse."

Sanshi cursed to himself. "I end my turn."

The man drew..heh, there it is.

Jack from behind the bench, had a view of the man's card, and gasped. "Thats the card..!"

"From my hand. I send Aitsu, Terrorking Salmon, and Battle Steer to the graveyard. Special summon MONTAGE DRAGON!" The man slapped the card into his disk as a huge, three headed dragon appeared. Sanshi gulped as it's attack points jumped up to 4500. Maybe thats why he wanted a 4000 point duel.

"..And since your bird is in attack, I'm going to finish this duel, Mr. Sanshi. Montage Dragon! Finish him off! POWER COLLAGE TO MIRROR'S BIRD!"

Sanshi stared in awe for a second before realizing he's about to lose, then quickly slamming down on a button on his duel disk. "Reverse card open! Mirror's Reflection! When it's activated, I can switch an attack pointed to a Mirror monster I control, to another Mirror monster! You're destroying Wall of Mirrors now!" Sanshi spat out in one breath, as the wall of mirrors was destroyed.

The man shrugged. Next turn. "Turn end."

"Draw! I summon Mirror's Lance!" A small glass statue-sized lance appeared on his side of the field. 0/0

Jack slapped his forehead. No wonder nobody dueled Mirror decks..

"Mirror's Lance is a Union monster! I'll equip it to Mirror's Bird!" Nothing happened..Sanshi had to walk over, pick up the lance, and stick it next to the bird. Then he walked back to his regular position. "It's effect is..I copy the attack of one monster on the field for one turn!"

"..what?" The man finally started to sweat.

"Thats right, my Mirror's Bird has 4500 attack now too! I discard 5 cards from the top of my deck..and attack you directly!"

The bird suddenly started shaking and a huge, humanoid bird-man erupted from the class, and picked up the tiny glass lance, which shook and exploded out into a huge, glowing lance.

The man could only stare at the bird person in awe. Someone actually had the balls to attack with a mirror monster..and THATS what happens? He was so confused that he was about to lose to Mirror deck that he forgot to activate his reverse card, which was Negate Attack.

The birdman took to the skies and divebombed into the man, driving the lance into him. The man dropped to his knees as his lifepoints hit zero.

Sanshi looked forward and..blinked. Did he just win a duel?..did MIRROR monsters just win a duel?


	2. Mirorr Monsters Backround

ORIGINS:  
The mirror monsters were intended to be the focal monsters of one of the biggest boosters in the game. However, many plans ended up scrapped, and only half of the cards ended up in public eye. They got laughed right out of production after the third printing, and the rest of them were never bothered to released. Somehow, they ended up in the hands of one Kaermiru Sanshi, 16 year old amateur duelist.

OTHER INFO: The Mirror Monsters are a set of cards considered to be the most horrible archetype in the world, due to the lack of cards actually released to the public. Most of them have 0 attack points and mediocre defense points. However, most(and all, when the field spell World of Mirrors is in play.) are capable of copying an opponent's monster, thus using the opponent against them.

ACTUAL CARDS YAY:

MONSTERS:

NORMAL MONSTERS:  
Wall of Mirrors() EARTH Card Art: A large wall covered in mirrors.  
MIRROR  
This wall reflects any attacks back at the attacker.  
(0/2000)

Hand Mirror() EARTH Card Art: A simple hand mirror, like Copycat holds MIRROR  
This mirror seems ordinary, but it holds an awesome power inside.  
(0/0)

EFFECT MONSTERS:  
Mirror's Mouse() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of a mouse MIRROR/EFFECT  
When this card is destroyed, special summon one Mirror's Mouse from your deck.  
(0/500)

Mirror's Bird() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of an eagle MIRROR/EFFECT  
Discard five cards off the top of your deck. This card can attack your opponent directly one this turn.  
(0/1000

Mirror's Turtle() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of a turtle MIRROR/EFFECT  
Discard a card from your hand. The defense of this monster becomes the defense of an opponent's monster. When this card is in attack position, change it to defense position.  
(0/0)

Mirror's Hero() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of Elemental Hero Avian MIRROR/EFFECT  
Discard a card from your hand. The attack of this monster becomes the attack of the strongest monster on your opponents side of the field until the end of this turn.  
(?/0)

Mirror's Sword() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of a sword MIRROR/UNION  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, pick a card in your opponent's hand at random. the monster equipped with this card gains the attack/defense of the card if it's a monster, and is destroyed if it's a spell or trap.(1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead)  
(0/0)

Mirror's Lance() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of a lance MIRROR/UNION  
During your battle phase, select the attack of a monster your opponent controls. The attack of the monster equipped to this card becomes the same as that monster until the end of the battle phase.(1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead)  
(0/0)

Mirror's Shield() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of a shield MIRROR/UNION  
During your opponent's battle phase, select the defense of a monster your opponent controls. The defense of the monster this card is equipped to becomes the same as that monster until the end of the battle phase.(1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead)  
(0/0)

Mirror's Darkness() DARK Card Art: Evil Hero Malicious Fiend staring down at a cracked mirror left on the ground.  
MIRROR/EFFECT  
This card can only be tribute summoned by tributing a Mirror monster with a Union monster equipped to it. This card's attack is the level of every monster in your opponent's graveyard x300 (?/0)

Mirror's Light() LIGHT Card Art: Neo-Parsath the Sky Paladin slowly repairing a broken mirror MIRROR/EFFECT  
This card can only be tribute summoned by tributing two Mirror monsters with Union monsters equipped to them. This card's attack becomes the attack of every spell in your opponent's graveyard x500 (?/0)

Mirror's Earth() EARTH Card Art: Golem Sentry sucking in a newly repaired mirror MIRROR/EFFECT  
This card can only be tribute summoned by tributing a Mirror monster with a Union monster equipped to it. This monster's attack becomes the number of EARTH-type monsters in your opponent's graveyard x500.  
(?/0)

Mirror's Fire() FIRE Card Art: Ultimate Baseball Kid home running a mirror, which somehow doesn't break.  
MIRROR/EFFECT  
This card can only be tribute summoned by tributing a Mirror monster with a Union monster equipped to it. This monster's attack becomes the number of FIRE-type monsters in your opponent's graveyard x500 (?/0)

Mirror's Water() WATER Card Art: Eria the Water Charmer watching a mirror fly over the ocean and sweat dropping MIRROR/EFFECT  
This card can only be tribute summoned by tributing a Mirror monster with a Union monster equipped to it. This monster's attack becomes the number of WATER-Type monsters in your opponent's graveyard x500 (?/0)

Mirror's Wind() WIND Card Art: Harpie Queen enjoying the new mirror she found flying around MIRROR/EFFECT  
This card can only be tribute summoned by tributing a Mirror monster with a Union monster equipped to it. This monster's attack becomes the number of WIND-Type monsters in your opponent's graveyard x500 (?/0)

Mirror's Reaper() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of the Grim Reaper MIRROR/RITUAL  
This monster can only be special summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Scythe of the Mirror. When this card is successfully ritual summoned, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. This monster gains attack equal to every monster destroyed's level x500. if this monster is destroyed, the controller of it takes damage equal to it's current attack. This monster is destroyed during the end phase of the turn it is summoned.  
(?/0)

SPELLS:  
Normal Mirror Quick-Play spell card Card Art: A mirror with a pot of greed reflected in it When this card is activated, it's effect becomes the effect of a normal spell card your opponent activated this turn

Equip Mirror Equip spell card Cart Art: A mirror with Fusion Sword Murasame reflected in it When this card is activated, it's effect becomes the equip of an equip spell in your opponent's graveyard

Scythe of the Mirror Ritual Spell card Card Art: A life-sized glass replica of the grim reaper's scythe This card is used to Ritual Summon Mirror's Reaper. You must also remove from play from your hand and graveyard who's total level stars equal seven or more.

World of Mirrors Field Spell card Card Art: An alien planet with the ground covered in glass and mirrors in the sky, and a couple of Mirror's Mouse playing in the background All Mirror monsters gain 500 attack and defense. Once per turn, a mirror monster you control can change it's attack and defense points or effect to that of a monster your opponent controls. When this card is destroyed, destroy all mirror monsters on the field.

Shattered Mirror Normal Spell Card Art: Mirror's Turtle shattering into pieces from an attack by Combo Fighter Destroy a Mirror monster on the field. The controller of that card draws one card.

TRAPS:  
Mirror's Counterattack Counter Trap Card Art: A mirror shattering into Freed the Brave Warrior When a Mirror monster you control is destroyed, special summon a level 4 or lower Mirror monster from your deck.

Mirror's Shards Continuous Trap Card Art: Shards of a mirror laying on the ground, reflecting the image of The Unhappy Maiden This card may only be activated when a mirror monster you control is destroyed. If a mirror monster you control is destroyed, set it in your spell & trap zone instead. You may only have three Mirror monsters in your spell & trap zone at a time. When this card is destroyed, special summon all mirror monsters placed in the spell & trap zone.

Mirror's Ragnarok Normal Trap Card Art: Thousands of mirrors raining down onto the World of Mirrors Activate this card only when World of Mirrors is destroyed. You and your opponent remove all monsters in your graveyard from play, then discard your hands.

Mirror's Reflection Counter Trap Card Art: A mirror reflecting Elemental Hero The Heat about to punch it Activate this card when an attack is declared on a Mirror monster. Change the attack target to another Mirror monster you control.

Mirror's Change Counter Trap Card Art: A glass statue of Batteryman AA Activate this card when an attack is declared and you have a face-up Hand Mirror. Tribute the Hand Mirror to change one face-up monster to a Mirror monster until the end phase of your opponent's next turn. 


	3. Chapter 2

Reflection 2: A Fantasy Hero Emerges

Sanshi walked out of the bald headed duelist's limo, gave a slight wave of goodbye and started the walk up the 4 floors until he got to his one-room apartment in the building. As he started walking, he started to think about what the man had told him just minutes before.

"Kamiru Sanshi. Your victory..with, MIRROR monsters, which makes it all the more amazing, has left you eligible for the tournament about to be announced, pro-leaguers only. It will be in a mere few days, So be prepared. You will be given a ride back to your home, just tell the driver where it is. Good day."

..and with that, the man just left..Sanshi was confused. He wasn't even IN the pro-leagues! How did he end up in a pro-league exclusive tournament..? None of it made any sense. He managed to finish his way up to his room and dropped his book bag and fell into bed. He stared at the ceiling before jumping out of bed a few minutes later, to stare into a mirror to see if he was suddenly someone else.

..Nope, still looked the same..still getting sun burnt just from the heat, same short brown hair..well, his bangs where growing a little over his eyes, he guessed. Same scrawny figure that you'd expect from the kid picked on..he sighed and went to get ready for work at the local hobby store..and then the kids there would make fun of him for using mirrors.

"..Maybe I should try a Exchange of Spirit mill deck.." he grumbled to himself as he closed his bathroom door.

The day passed with little out of the ordinary, except that..the kids didn't laugh at him as much, oddly. He went through school the next day also oddly almost without being picked on..well, almost. A day without it would have signaled the end of the world, anyways.

School ended almost without a hitch. But as he went back to his locker to grab his duel disk, he found himself cornered by Alex's random gang members..oh, here it comes.

"..Come on, guys? Aren't I too old to be shoved into my locker?"

The gang didn't reply other than a few snickers, and laughing. They grabbed him by the hair and slammed him face-first into the locker door next to his, and dragged the unconscious boy off.

Meanwhile, a person walked into the hall..he seemed young enough to be a student here, but something seemed off. He wore a long flowing jacket, and if one looked close enough, they could see a duel disk strapped to his back, under the jacket. His silver hair stood up in what an anime fan would describe as "D.N.Angel hair" and his glasses shone in the light of the hall way. He closed the large book in his hands and pushed the glasses up, revealing his brown eyes.

"..so thats how it's going to be? Fine, then a Fantasy Hero is about to emerge.."..the mysterious person really hoped that sounded cool.

A random girl in the hall walking by thought it was the most lame she'd ever heard in her life.

Sanshi groaned as he woke back up..the first thing he noticed was the setting sun in the window, which was hidden by a tall boy with long brown hair, and a shorter blond haired boy standing beside him..he tried to stand up but was only met with a kick to the gut by the taller boy

"You don't stand up until I say you can stand..now, what gives you the nerve to be going off to some tournament, mirror boy? I AM the best duelist in this school, so why should trash like you with the most laughed at archetype in the game be going?" The taller boy explained. Sanshi recognized him as the third year Alex, who was the "leader" of that gang of kids he saw before..everything went black as he met the locker.

Sanshi opened his mouth to say something but was only met with another kick. Jack looked away from the sight, unable to watch.

"I didn't say you could talk yet! Now, get up!" Alex shouted, as he reached down and pulled Sanshi up off the ground by the collar. "Now, tell me. What the hell did you do to end up in some pro-league tournament, mirror boy? You can talk."

"I don't know..let me down!" Sanshi replied in a hurry, not enjoying being off the ground.

"Wrong answer!" Alex shouted as he pulled his arm back to knock Sanshi's lights out, Sanshi closed his eyes and braced for the hit..but it never came. He found himself dropped back on the floor. He opened his eyes to find Alex holding a large book and staring at some guy in the doorway.

"..And who are you? Trying to be a hero?" Alex spat at him, then he motioned something to Jack. Jack walked forward in front of Sanshi to keep him from running away.

"A hero? Of course! But thats a bit too broad..I am, to be exact..a FANTASY HERO!" the figured, the same as the one in the hall, replied, and tossed his jacket off, revealing a..slightly taller than Sanshi young man with the muscles you would expect a duelist to have, wearing a blank blue T-shirt. He snatched the Duel Disk from his back and slid it across his arm. It was a standard duel disk that was often seen used by pro-leaguers these days. "And you might know me as..Century!"

..Alex, Jack and Sanshi just looked at the spectacle blankly.

"..Never heard of you." Alex said to him with a sigh as he tossed the book over his shoulder. Not another guy who thought he was all that.

"..I wasn't done reading that!" The silver haired boy, apparently known as Century, said with some malice in his voice.

"..Then you shouldn't have thrown it, moron. Now..I guess you want a duel, then? For this kid?"

"I do! You are a duelist, I heard it from the hallway!"

Alex groaned. No way around it, then. He snapped his fingers. "Jack. Bring me my disk and my deck..and get yours and the mirror boy's."

Jack nodded and hurried off without a word.

"Now then..if you want his freedom, then he must duel to..and we'll be playing by my own Tag Duel rules. Quiet simple, really." Alex explained with a smirk as he produced a pair of dice from his pocket. "I'll roll these dice, twice for each. An odd number on the first die indicates me, an odd number on the second is for the mirror boy..and even on the first is Jack, and even on the second is you. The two who roll together are not allowed to attack the other player, unless the first one loses all 4000 of their life points. Simple, right?"

"..4000? Why not 8000?" Century said, confused.

"I don't have all day just to duel trash." He groaned out as he snatched his duel disc and deck from Jack and slid the disk onto his left arm, and it was backwards. Odd, but..probably for left handed people.

Sanshi stood up with a groan and took his own disc and deck. Jack put his on as well and started to clear the room for the duel. Alex began to roll on a desk in front of him.

"First die, even. Second die, odd..it looks like it's you and me, then..and Jack and the mirror boy." He said with a chuckle, before Jack cleared the desk out of the way. The two thugs stood beside each other and waited.

"..Century, right? What are you doing here?" Sanshi said, rubbing his stomach and sliding the deck into his duel disk.

"..I'll explain later. NOW. Villains go first!" Century shouted to Alex as he activated his duel disk.

"Fine, fine..now, let me explain my second rule. NOBODY can attack until everyone has gone once, to make it fair." Alex explained with a finger in the air, as he drew his starting hand. (LP: ALEX: 4000 JACK: 4000 CENTURY: 4000 SANSHI: 4000) "I'll summon...Gradius!" He shouted as he slammed his card into the duel disk, and the large space ship appeared. 1200/800 "Now I'll special summon from my hand, Gradius' Option! Turn end!"

"Draw! I'll set a monster and one reverse card! Turn End." Century explained, calmly despite the exclamation points.

"Draw! I set a reverse card, and activate E- Emergency Call! I add Elemental Hero Sparkman to my hand! Set a reverse card, end!" Jack explained happily, seeming to just be enjoying the duel.

"Draw. I'll set a monster, and end." Sanshi explained with a sigh.

"Good, then it's time for this to really get started..DRAW!" Alex shouted, staring at the card he just drew and going 'tch'. No matter. "Battle phase. Gradius, attack that silver haired fool's monster!"

Century growled as a village boy peeked out from under the card and swung a sword too big for him, only to miss Gradius entirely and get blown up. "Fantasy Hero – The Young, Inexperienced Warrior is destroyed!"

...Alex just stared and..buckled over holding his stomach, laughing the hardest he'd ever laughed. "OH MY GOD! I'm dueling the most laughed at archetype, AND a little kid's set! My god, this is..just wow!" Alex eventually regained his composure and stood up straight, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"now..Gradius's Option! Attack the fool directly!"

Century slammed on a button on his duel disc, as a card opened up. "Reverse card, open! A Hero Emerges!"

"..Fine, fine. I pick..the middle card." Alex said carelessly.

..Century grinned, as he held the card up and turned it around for Alex to see. "Fantasy Hero – Sworn Adventurer!" 2300/2300

..Alex's good mood vanished without a trace, and he glared at Century as the Gradius's Option was cleaved in two and his life points dropped to 3100. "Set a reverse card. Turn end."

Century grinned like a dork. "Draw! Battle Phase! Sworn Adventurer! Destroy Gradius!" Century pointed and the older village boy nodded, jumping towards the ship and swinging his sword at it..only to meet a barrier.

"REVERSE CARD. Mirror Force!' Alex said with a wicked grin as the Sworn Adventurer was destroyed."

"tch..turn end." Century said, glaring at Alex.

"Draw!" Jack said as he pulled his card out of the deck "I'll activate Polymerization, and fuse together the Sparkman in my hand, and the Elemental Hero Necroshade! SUMMON, ELEMENTAL HERO DARKBRIGHT!" Jack shouted as the two heroes appeared on his side of the field, only to blend together into the previously named monster.2000/1000 "Darkbright, attack Sanshi's set!"

Sanshi just sighed as the attacked bounced right off of his Wall of Mirrors. 0/2000

"..aw! Well, I'll end my turn then!" Jack said with a smile

Sanshi raised his eyebrow at the other kid's..general attitude, it was way different than Alex's. "Draw..and your Darkbright is in defense now, as a reminder."

..Jack looked at Darkbright standing there with his arms crossed across himself. "..oh, so he is! I never noticed that before.

Sanshi just shook his head and stared at his hand..well, I'll show that kid a real hero. "Summon! Mirror's Hero!" A small glass statue of Elemental Hero Avian appeared on Sanshi's side of the field.?/0 "And I'll activate it's effect! By discarding the Copycat from my hand, he can reflect a monster on your side of the field..giving him that monster's attack! HERO'S REFLECTION!" Sanshi shouted as the glass figure exploded..into a larger glass replica of Elemental Hero Darkbright. It however proved itself to be just as good by popping it's..glass knuckles, somehow.

"Now! Destroy the real Darkbright, Mirror's Hero!" The statue nodded and launched forward, slamming it's foot into the real Darkbright's head. That didn't hurt, but the shattered glass going into Darkbright's skull sure did as it exploded into bits of hologram. The statue Darkbright picked up what it could of it's foot and hopped over to Sanshi's side of the field, sat down and started to glue his foot back together.

"I'll activate A Hero Emerges to bring out Bubbleman, then." Jack said. Sanshi shrugged

"After that, I'll end my turn." Sanshi replied, staring at the hologram on his side of the field.

"Draw..and, perfect. I'll tribute Gradius for B.E.S CRYSTAL CORE! Now I activate Boss Rush!" Alex said as he slammed the cards into his duel disk without a care about what would happen to them. The Gradius got eaten by a large mechanical ship covered in space-ice.2100/1000

"B.E.S Crystal Core! Attack the fool directly!" Alex shouted as he pointed straight to Century's..opening Negate Attack. Alex cursed. "Turn end."

"Draw. Set a reverse card, and end." Century said, staring at the boss in front of him. He was never good at Gradius..

"Draw!..and I can't do anything, so I end!" Jack said, pouting at his hand.

Sanshi did the same, minus the pout.

"Draw. CRYSTAL CORE. Attack directly!" Alex said, pointing directly..at another reverse opening!?

"REVERSE CARD! The Party's Ambush! I special summon Sworn Adventurer and The Inexperienced Warrior back to my side of the field, and negate your attack!" Century said with a smirk.

Alex cursed again. "Turn end."

"Draw! I equip The Hero's Sword to Sworn Adventurer and summon a second The Inexperienced Warrior!"

Sword Adventurer grinned as a new, much better sword appeared in his hands and his attack went up 500.2800/2000 It then jumped forward and sliced the Crystal Core In two. Alex was furious as his life points dropped to 2400 "NO MORE PLAYING AROUND. Boss Rush kicks in! I SUMMON B.E.S COVERED CORE!"2500/800 Alex shouted as he tore the card out of his deck and slammed it into the duel disk.

"..tch. Turn end." Century said, looking slightly worried now.

"Draw!" Jack looked at his hand and smiled wiiide. Sanshi knew that was bad. "I activate Polymerization! Fuse the Clayman on my field, the Bubbleman on my field, and the Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand! Summon Elemental Hero ELECTRUM!"Jack said as the spandexed man appeared on his side of the field.

Sanshi almost fell on his ass right then and there.

"Electrum's effect, activates! You have two EARTH monsters, so..he gets 300 more attack points, boosting him up to 3500! And your mirrors hero doesn't have any attack points now that I think about it..so he attacks it, and you directly!" Jack explained, smiling.

Sanshi however, was not smiling at all as Electrum slammed straight through Mirrors Hero and floored him, as his life points hit 500 in one attack. ow..

"Turn end!"

Sanshi slowly got up after about five minutes and put his hand on his deck, slowly pulling the card out and uttering a prayer to any gods that might have been listening..and there it was.

"I'll activate Double Summon, to summon Mirrors Bird and Mirrors Lance! Mirrors Lance is a union, so I equip it to Mirrors Bird!" He said..and walked over to put the little lance beside the little bird statue. He walked back over to his side of the field.

"Now, Mirrors Lance lets me copy the attack of one monster on the field..so I'll copy Electrum! And Mirror's Bird's effect lets me attack my opponent directly by milling the top five cards off the top of my deck..GO, MIRROR'S BIRD! ELECTRUM LANCE!" Sanshi shouted, pointing straight at Jack as he slid the five cards out of his deck into his graveyard.

The birdman roared out of the miniature and grabbed the lance, which burst out as well. He jumped up and slammed the lance straight into Jack like he did the bald duelist before, lowering Jack's life points to 500 as well. Sanshi grinned.

"Turn end!"

Alex didn't even care as he tore his card out of his deck. "DRAW..I destroy one of those damn Fantasy heroes! COVERED CORE, MISSLE RUSH!"

Sworn Adventurer closed his eyes as an inexperienced warrior was blown up. Century frowned as well, as his life points dropped to 2900.

"Reverse card. TURN END." Alex spat out, staring at Century

Century draw silently then smiled wide, like a total dork. "I activate Tome of Divinity! I send my Sworn Adventurer to the graveyard to summon... GRAND FANTASY HERO – HIGH LORD PALADIN!" The village boy trudged out of the graveyard..however, this time he was grown into a full man, clothed in a rune plated armor and a massive broadsword, ancient runes etched into the blade itself.4500/4300 "now! ATTACK COVERED CORE, PALADIN!"

Alex shook his head and hit a button on his duel disc. His own Negate Attack opened up. Century shrugged. "Turn end."

Jack was silent as he drew. "Battle phase. ELECTRUM, FINISH THE DUEL! Attack and go straight through mirrors bird and mirrors lance!"

Sanshi slammed down on a button on his duel disc, again. "Mirror's Reflection! You're destroying my DEFENSE wall of mirrors, instead!"

Jack fell backwards. "Turn end.."

"Draw..oh, hey. This could be useful..I set a card, then summon Hand Mirror! Now, then..Mirror's Lance effect! Mirror's Bird effect! FINISH HIM, ELECTRUM LANCE!" Sanshi shouted as he milled another five cards off the top of his deck. The birdman pierced the lance through Jack as his LP hit 0.

Alex was furious. "HOW DID YOU LOSE TO THAT TRASH!?" he shouted, almost forgetting he was in a duel as he began to kick his own partner in the ribs. "How! Dare! You! Ruin my reputation! You're trash too, you know that!? You, and your damn heroes, are TRASH! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I'll be DAMNED if I'm protecting trash like you!" Alex shouted..then he turned to look over at his two opponents, as Jack slowly got up and ran out of the room. "Now then..Draw. I activate Pot of Greed..and draw the two cards to finish you off, fool. I ACTIVATE SHRINK, TWICE, ON YOUR DAMN PALADIN!"

Century went "!" as his Paladin looked like someone just drained all of his MP and he had one hit point left in a matter of seconds.

"COVERED CORE, DESTROY IT!"

Sanshi shook his head. "Reverse card, open! Mirror's Change! I tribute my Hand Mirror..and the Grand Fantasy Hero is now a mirror monster!"

The paladin went from looking like hell, to becoming..a very tiny glass miniature in an instant, with..lots and lots of missiles raining down at it. Alex laughed.

"Second reverse card. Mirror's Reflection..You're destroying Mirror's Bird, now!" Sanshi shouted again, as the missiles flew across the field and slammed into the bird, the explosion throwing Sanshi back as his life points dropped to 0."

"..whatever, then. Delay the inevitable! TURN END."

"..why did you sacrifice yourself just to save the Paladin?" Century asked, turning over to Sanshi, who was currently pulling himself out of an empty bookshelf.

"..Because, you saved me..so..ow, ow..I'm returning the favor." Sanshi said with a smile..and a grimace. Ow, ow. Book shelf into back..

"..heh! I like you already! DRAW! I'll equip my Paladin with not one..but TWO Sanctioned Hammers! Boosting his attack to 6500!!"

.Alex was absolutely beside himself. No, no..how was he losing to trash!? To FANTASY HEROES and MIRRORS? ..and some, freakish combination of the two, which was now carrying two hammers!?"

"ATTACK, GRAND FANTASY HERO HIGH LORD PALADIN! DOUBLE HAMMERS OF JUSTICE!" The Paladin burst out of the glass surrounding it and flung itself forward, slamming one huge sledgehammer into the covered core, sending it spiraling away, and the second straight into Alex. Alex yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed into the ground, foaming at the mouth.

"..that was..amazing, Century..who are you, really?" Sanshi said, handing the book that Century threw back to him.

"I'm..Kamilu Sanshi, better know as the Pro-Duelist, Century!" He said with a grin, grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder like a cape.


	4. Fantasy heroes backroundlist

Information: Fantasy heroes are considered to be a child's set, as..they are fairly fairly childish, and anyone who uses them who has played the game longer than a month is laughed at.

Kamilu Sanshi, AKA Century, is the only pro-duelist known to still use them.

Authors Note: I did not make these. A very good friend of mine did, and I'm honored to be able to use them in my story.

**Monsters:  
**_**Warrior Line**_**  
**Name: Fantasy Hero - The Young, Inexperienced Warrior (Formerly The Young, Impossibly Skilled Hero)  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 4  
Attack: 1400  
Defense: 1000  
Effect: FLIP: When this card is attacked by a monster with 500 ATK points more than it's current ATK, negate the attack and destroy that card.  
Effect Names: Lucky Strike(Effect), Apprentice Slash(Attack)  
Description: A village boy with short, brown hair and blue eyes, clad in traveling clothes, dragging a sword slightly too big for him.

Name: Fantasy Hero - Sworn Adventurer  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 6  
Attack: 2300  
Defense: 2000  
Effect: Once per turn, you can give boost the Attack of any 'Fantasy Hero' monster on your side of the field by 1000 points. This effect lasts until the end of the turn.  
Effect Names: Empowering Oath(Effect), Oath-Sealed Slash(Attack)  
Description: The village boy, older, clad in warrior's garb, with his sword held in a sheath on his back.

Name: Grand Fantasy Hero - High Lord Paladin  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Level: 8  
Attack: 4500  
Defense: 4300  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Tome of Divinity'. Once per turn, destroy one DARK-Attribute or Fiend-type monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
Effect Names: Smite Evil(Effect), Sword of Divinity(Attack)  
Description: The village boy grown into a man, clothed in rune-plated holy armor and a massive broadsword, etched with runes.

_**Spellcaster Line**_  
Name: Fantasy Hero - Bumbling Mage: Earth  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level 4  
Attack: 1000  
Defense: 1500  
Effect: This card cannot be targeted by WIND-Attribute monsters. If this monster battles a WIND-attribute monster of level 5 or lower, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase.  
Effect Names: Earthen Tomb(Effect) Stone Curse(Attack)  
Description: A nerdy-looking, long-haired mage in robes covered in mud.

Name: Fantasy Hero - Bumbling Mage: Fire  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level 4  
Attack: 1000  
Defense: 1500  
Effect: This card cannot be targeted by WATER-Attribute monsters. If this monster battles a WATER-attribute monster of level 5 or lower, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase.  
Effect Names: Flame Pillar(Effect) Fire Ball(Attack)  
Description: A nerdy-looking, long-haired mage clothed in robes, the edges are burned to near-ash.

Name: Fantasy Hero - Bumbling Mage: Wind  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level 4  
Attack: 1000  
Defense: 1500  
Effect: This card cannot be targeted by EARTH-Attribute monsters. If this monster battles a EARTH-attribute monster of level 5 or lower, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase.  
Effect Names: Twister(Effect) Wind Blast(Attack)  
Description: A nerdy-looking, long haired mage in robes torn and windswept.

Name: Fantasy Hero - Bumbling Mage: Water  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level 4  
Attack: 1000  
Defense: 1500  
Effect: This card cannot be targeted by FIRE-Attribute monsters. If this monster battles a FIRE-attribute monster of level 5 or lower, destroy it at the end of the Battle Phase.  
Effect Names: Tidal Crash(Effect) Water Ball(Attack)  
Description: A nerdy-looking, long-haired mage in robes, soaked from head to toe.

Name: Fantasy Hero - Experienced Spellcaster  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 5  
Attack: 1700  
Defense: 2200  
Effect: This card can only be Advanced Summoned by Releasing one card with 'Fantasy Hero - Bumbling Mage' in its name. As long as this card remains on the field, you can treat all Normal Spell cards a Quick-Play Spell Cards.  
Attack Name: Arcane Missiles  
Decription: A man with a book under one arm, who's pushing his glasses up on his face with the other arm.

Name: Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmagus (Formerly Arcana Archmage)  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Level: 7  
Attack: 3600  
Defense: 4300  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, this card can only be summoned by the effect of 'Arcane Enlightenment'. When this card is on the field, the attack of all EARTH, FIRE, WATER, and WIND monsters on the field without 'Fantasy Hero' in their name is halved. Discard one card from your hand to negate and destroy a Spell or Trap on the field.  
Effect Names: Elemental Discharge(Halving effect), Spell Shatter(Negate/Destroy MT) Mega Flare(Attack)  
Description: A mage in glowing blue robes floating off the ground, his long, white hair floating in the air behind him.

**Magic:  
**Name: Tome of Divinity  
Spell: Normal Spell  
Description: Send either A) 2 'Fantasy Hero - The Young, Inexperienced Warrior' or B) One 'Fantasy Hero - Sworn Adventurer' from your hand or field to the Graveyard. Special Summon from your hand or deck 'Grand Fantasy Hero - High Lord Paladin'  
Picture: A large, tattered book with a holy, glowing rune on the cover.

Name: The Hero's Sword  
Spell: Equip  
Description: Equip only to a warrior 'Fantasy Hero' monster. Increase that monster's attack by 500 points. If the card equipped with this would be destroyed, destroy this card instead. This cannot be equipped to 'Grand Fantasy Hero - High Lord Paladin'.  
Picture: A longsword stuck into the ground, with a Young, Inexperienced Warrior sitting beside it.

Name: Sanctioned Hammer  
Spell: Equip  
Description: Equip only to 'Grand Fantasy Hero - High Lord Paladin'. Increase that monster's attack by 1000 points. If 'Grand Fantasy Hero - High Lord Paladin' would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.  
Picture: An oversized, rune-etched, glowing sledgehammer, waiting on an ornate rack of weaponry.  
Note: High Lord Paladin's attack, when equipped with this card, becomes 'Hammer of Justice'.

Name: Arcane Enlightenment  
Spell: Normal  
Decription: Send either A) 2 Cards with 'Fantasy Hero - Bumbling Mage' of different attributes, or B) 1 'Fantasy Hero - Experienced Spellcaster' from your Hand or Field to the Graveyard. Special Summon from your Hand or Deck 'Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmagus'  
Picture: A library with a spell circle on the ground, four Bumbling Mages are standing on the outside of the circle, while one Experienced Spellcaster stands in the middle.

Name: Training from the Archmagus(Formerly Spellcaster Training)  
Spell: Equip  
Description: Equip only to a Spellcaster 'Fantasy Hero' monster. That monster's attack increases by 500 points. If the monster equipped with card would be destroyed, destroy this card instead. This card cannot be equipped to 'Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmagus'  
Picture: An Experienced Spellcaster and a Bumbling Mage being given a lecture from an Arcana Archmagus.

Name: Forbidden Book of Spells  
Spell: Equip  
Description: Equip only to 'Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmagus'. Increase his attack by 1000 points. If 'Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmagus' would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.  
Picture: A dark-looking, glowing book being read by Arcana Archmagus.  
Note: When Arcana Archmagus is equipped with this card, his attack becomes 'Super Nova'.

**Traps:**

Name: The Party's Ambush!  
Trap: Normal  
Description: Activate when your opponent either A) Summons a monster with more than 2000 attack or B) Declares an attack with a monster with more than 1500 attack. Summon up to two 'Fantasy Hero' monsters from your graveyard. If an attack is declared, it is negated.  
Picture: A warrior and a mage jumping out from the shadows to stop a charging, shadowed figure riding a dark horse.

Name: Fantasy Comradery, Tier 1  
Trap: Normal  
Description: Activate only when you have 'Fantasy Hero - Young, Inexperienced Warrior' and one card with 'Bumbling Mage' in it's name on the field. Activate one of the following effects -  
A) If a Magic or Trap would destroy 'Fantasy Hero - Young, Inexperienced Warrior', you may negate it, destroying one card on your side of the field with 'Bumbling Mage' in its name. If you activate this effect, this card becomes a Counter Trap.  
B) If any card on your side of the field with 'Bumbling Mage' would be destroyed by battle, negate the attack and destroy that monster, sacrificing a 'Fantasy Hero - Young, Inexperienced Warrior'  
Picture: A Bumbling Mage and a Young, Inexperienced Warrior standing against a legion of low-level monsters.

Name: Fantasy Comradery, Tier 2  
Trap: Normal  
Description: Activate only when you have 'Fantasy Hero - Sworn Adventurer' and 'Fantasy Hero - Experienced Spellcaster' on the field. Activate one of the following effects -  
A) If a Magic or Trap would destroy 'Fantasy Hero - Sworn Adventurer', you may negate it, destroying 'Experienced Spellcaster'. If you activate this effect, this card becomes a Counter Trap.  
B) If 'Fantasy Hero - Experienced Spellcaster' would be destroyed by battle, negate the attack and destroy that monster, sacrificing a 'Fantasy Hero - Sworn Adventurer'  
Picture: An Experienced Spellcaster and a Sworn Adventurer standing against a legion of medium-level monsters.

Name: Fantasy Comradery, Tier 3  
Trap: Normal  
Description: Activate only when you have ' Grand Fantasy Hero - High Lord Paladin' and 'Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmagus' on the field. Activate one of the following effects -  
A) If a Magic or Trap would destroy 'Grand Fantasy Hero - High Lord Paladin', you may negate it, having the attack of 'Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmagus'. If you activate this effect, this card becomes a Counter Trap.  
B) If 'Grand Fantasy Hero - Arcana Archmage' would be destroyed by battle, negate the attack and destyor that monster, having the attack of 'Grand Fantasy Hero -High Lord Paladin'  
Picture: High Lord Paladin and Arcana Archmagus standing against the most well-known, high-level monsters.


	5. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: oh god, epic writers block and real life kept me from doing this for..waay too long. sorry! here you go!

Third Reflection: The Power of Imagination.

The smell of fresh bread filled the air as a young man, seeming to be about 17, walked through a square down town, in some town in the middle of France. His hair was a bright, fiery red and his frame was thin and toned, his left arm bore the trademark of a duelist; the duel disk. His clothes were bright, multi-colored with no rhyme nor rhythm to their designs, appearing to blend together or change outright is you stared at them too long. A pendant hung from his neck, baring a pentagram of some kind.

Close behind the young man was what looked to be a 13 year old girl, wearing an entirely black and clearly out of place in France Gothic Loutitia dress. Her hair was bright blonde and she stuck close to the young man, looking afraid to even look at anyone else.

"My dear." The young man began to speak, in Japanese once again out of place in France. "There is no need to fear these people, as I am here to protect you."

"..I can't..stand these people..they're so loud..so..human.." the young girl replied, sounding like she was 2 feet tall.

"We will be back on a plane to Japan in no time, my dear. We are simply here to meet with the Pro-League's scout here, as the one we want is on his way to the tournament..

The girl started to respond, but he shushed her as he walked down an alley behind a tall man in a suit..the same person that Sanshi dueled.

"Bonjour, my dear pro-league friend..I do believe I need to beat you in order to join that tournament, yes?" he stated in nigh-perfect English, with a bit of an Asian combined with French accent to it.

"I am..and you are?"

"I am merely one seeking to have a shot in the pro-leagues as well, starting with this tournament..now, it seems you have no place to run in this alley. Duel me." He raised his disk.

"..Wait, you're..tch, well. I won't let you complete that.." the man raised his duel disk.

Both disks shot to life at once. "Duel!"

Meanwhile..

"So..this is Tokyo, huh? I always lived on Okinawa." Century muttered to himself while waiting for his bags to come off the plane.

"I lived in Chiba Prefecture." Sanshi said back, snatching his bag off the conveyor belt

"Well, then we'll both be lost as hell!" Century replied before grabbing his bag off of it as well before the two exited the airport. Century grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to read it. "Well, let's see..the tournament grounds are somewhere in Shinjuku..real descriptive, map." Century groaned at the piece of paper.

"Well, we'll just have to look for people with duel disks. Can't be that hard." Sanshi replied.

One train ride later, they found out how hard it actually was.

"..Who knew that duel disks were such popular fashion these days?" Century said in amazement at the fact that nearly everyone from schoolgirls to salary men had duel disks on their arms. "Or.."

"Thats right!" A tall man in an orange jacket shouted "Their all here for the tournament!"

"We all are." A short schoolgirl muttered from behind, which caused Sanshi to jump and almost run into a ganguro

"..wow, this is bigger then I thought. Isn't this pro-leagues only?" Century wondered out loud to himself.

"It is. There are pro-leaguers from all over the world here." The same schoolgirl answered. "I'm Ruliko. Ruliko Tansangata."

"..Can we just call you Ruliko-san?" Sanshi asked "I mean..Tansangata is a little hard to say."

"It's not a problem." Ruliko answered, brushing a lock of her dyed pink hair out of her face. "You got here just in time too, the elimination round is about to begin."

"..Elimination ro-" Sanshi began, before he was cut out by a booming voice over a set of speakers he hadn't noticed before.

"WELCOME, DUELISTS!! To the first annual Tenchikaibyaku Tournament! As you all should know, the winner of this tournament gets an entire one-of-a-kind set of cards, personally made by Pegasus-sama himself!"the voice boomed over the speakers, the person who the voiced belonged to far out of sight. "And now, as there are so many of you..we begin the Elimination Round! Start dueling until you've all had at least three wins, and report to the building! If you lose once, you're out! Goodbye!"

With that, the entire place went mad. People began to challenge each other as far as the eye could see. Sanshi tried to turn to Century to wish him good luck, but was grabbed and pulled away.

A minute later, he was let go and turned to face the person who grabbed him..and found it to be a very tall man, easily 7 feet, with an already activated duel disk held up. "Duel!"

Sanshi scrambled up to his feet and activated his own duel disk once he got to a safe distance. "Fine. Duel!" 8000 LP

Sanshi sighed in relief. Finally, someone who actually dueled with full life points.

"I'll go first, draw!" The man practically tore the cards out of his deck, the motion causing his leather jacket to flap backwards slightly "I set a monster and end!"

"Draw!" Sanshi pulled his hand out of his deck. "I summon Reflect Bounder!" The mirror-covered robot appeared on Sanshi's side of the field. 1700/1000 "Reflect Bounder, attack the set monster!"

Reflect Bounder shot forward and did indeed attack..a flying squirrel. And two more of them flew out of the man's deck and landed on the field, face down. "..what?"

"You destroyed my Nimble Momonga! That gives me 1000 LP, and lets me summon two more!" 9000 LP

"tch..I set a reverse card and end!"

"Draw! I'll flip summon my Nimble Momongas, then I'll activate Double Summon! Summon Speed Warrior!" A man wearing roller skates with some form of gas mask on. 900/400 -- 1800/400 "When he's normal summoned, his attack is doubled until the end of the turn! Next, I summon The Calculator! He gains 300 ATK for every monster's level on the field I control!"

A small robot with a calculator for a chest appeared, and started to dial in some numbers until a number came up. 2400

"..well, this is going to hurt." Sanshi said with a sigh.

"It is! Speed Warrior, destroy Reflect Bounder!"

Speed Warrior shot forward, did a little break dance jig and then kicked Reflect Bounder in the face, which caused a mirror image of Speed Warrior to shoot out of a mirror and do the same to the other duelist.

Pft, that was nothing.." 7400 LP "Nimble Momongas! The Calculator! Attack him directly!"

Sanshi was having a very bad day, already. LP 4500

"Turn end!" The man said, laughing and pushing his sunglasses up

"Draw." Sanshi said with a sigh. "I set a monster and one reverse card, end."

"DRAW!! I summon JUNK SYNCHRON!" A mechanic looking figure appeared on the field, then grabbed a pull cord attached to two engine looking things on it's back and pulled it. It and Junk Warrior began to glow "TUNING! Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior! COME TOGETHER TO FORM JUNK WARRIOR!!"

Sanshi stared forward as if he was about to die.

"Junk Warrior's effect! He gains attack points equal to every level 2 monster on the field..I call it, THE POWER OF FELLOWS!" Junk Warrior roared out as it's attack shot up to 7600. "THE CALCULATOR! Attack his set monster!" The Calculator rolled forward and punched Sanshi's defending Mirror's Turtle, which caused it to explode into shards of glass..that quickly formed into Mirror's Bird.

"Mirror's Counterattack! When a Mirror monster I control is destroyed, I can special summon another one from my deck! So I special summoned Mirror's Bird!"

The man almost fell over laughing. "Mirrors! Dear god, you're using Mirrors! ah..well. Junk Warrior, shatter that mirror! SCRAP FIST!"

Junk Warrior went to finish the duel, only to find it's fist sucked into a time-space vortex.

"I activate Negate Attack!"

"..pf, you saved yourself for a turn. End!"

Sanshi put his hand on his deck to draw, when he felt his arm start to throb. "Wh..what the..?"

"Don't try to play mind games just because you're losing, kid! Draw your last card!"

"..D-draw!" Sanshi pulled the card out..and stared at it as if he had never seen it before. He popped open the field spell slot in his duel disk and slid it in, slowly closing it. "ACTIVATE FIELD SPELL..THE WORLD OF MIRRORS!"

With that, the entire area changed. It became a distant planet, made entirely out of glass..everything was reflective, and the image of Sanshi was seen as far as the eye could see.

"..w-what the hell is..? I've never even.."

"..Seen it before? Neither have I. Now. Summon MIRROR'S DRILL!" With that, a tiny Gurren-Lagann -esque drill appeared on the side of Sanshi's field. He stepped forward to place it next to Mirror's Bird.

"The..the world of mirror's effect! I can change the attack of one Mirror Monster I control..to the attack of a monster my opponent controls! I SELECT JUNK WARRIOR, TO MIRROR'S BIRD..AND I'LL EQUIP MIRROR'S DRILL TO IT!"

With that, Mirror's Bird exploded out of it's glass shell into..an obscenely large bird man, that seemed that it barely fit on the planet. It's right hand was replaced with a drill.

"Activate..Mirror's Drill's special effect! I pay 4449 life points.." LP 1 "to boost Miror's Bird's attack by the same amount!" Mirror's Bird's drill began to spin.

"GO, MIRROR'S BIRD! ATTACK DIRECTLY! MIRROR'S GIGA! DRILL! BREAKER!!"

Mirror's Bird pulled out sunglasses from nowhere and threw them, pinning the other duelist in place before piercing him with it's drill.

The world faded as the man dropped lifeless to the ground. Sanshi smiled at another victory..then fell backwards against a wall and passed out.

--

New cards played:  
Mirror's Drill() EARTH Card Art: A reflective glass statue of a core drill Mirror/Union  
When this card is equipped to a "Mirror" monster, pay lifepoints up to 3000. The "Mirror" monster equipped with this card gains attack points equal to how many lifepoints you paid.  
0/0

Effect used in this chapter: When this card is equipped to a ⌠Mirror■ monster, pay life points up to how many attack points you want it to gain.


	6. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Allen is based off a good friend of mine, who's awesome I can only hope I managed to convey through this. his cards are based off of the Touhou Project games, and Danmaku is a term used to describe shooting games. Google 'em

Fourth Reflection: Jokers are Wild

During the chaos of the Elimination Round, one duelist found herself sadly ignored.

"Hey, duel m- okay fine walk right past me..hey you! Duel m..oh come on!" One pink-haired short girl yelled. "I'm not THAT short.."

She sighed and walked away from the crowd and sat on a bench until someone noticed her..something was off about the bench.

"Would you mind getting off me?"

Ruliko jumped and spun around, noticing she was on some guy's lap. "Hey, you're a duelist right? Duel me!"

"Sure, why not. Finally a chance to show off my Danmaku cards!"

"Danmaku cards? Oh, I've heard of those..didn't all users of that get shunned for being creepy otakus?" Ruliko asked, sliding her deck into her Duel Disk.

"No! I'm not a creepy otaku! I just like busty girls!" The man said with a nod as he activated his duel disk. "I'm Allen!"

"Ruliko. I'll go first. Draw!" 8000 LP "I summon Queen's Knight, set a reverse card and activate Dangerous Machine Type-6!" The aforementioned cards appear on Ruliko's side of the field. A blonde female knight and one large machine that looked like some kind of slot machine with six screens.

"Draw. I'll discard "Easy Mode!?" From my hand to special summon Reporter Tengu Aya!" With that, a gust of wind shot by and a black haired woman stood on Allen's side of the field, carrying a leaf-shaped fan. 1500/500 "Next I'll normal summon Moon Rabbit Reisen!" With that, a silver haired girl walked onto Allen's side of the field, wearing a business suit with a pink skirt, and two rabbit ears on her head. 1900/400

"Reisen, attack Queen's Knight!" The bunny girl pulled her right hand into the shape of a gun and aimed at Queen's Knight..which was suddenly hidden in a whack-a-mole box.

"Reverse card, open! Fairy Box! I'll call heads!" Ruliko flipped a coin and showed it to her opponent. "I called it right, didn't I?"

Her response came with Queen's Knight being shot with bullet-shaped danmaku bullets. 7600 LP

"Nope. Aya, attack!"

"I call heads, again!" Flip. This time, the attack hit her and..it hurt as much as a gentle breeze. "I called it right, this time!"

The man shrugged and slid two cards into his duel disk. "I'll set two reverse cards and end."

"Draw!" 7100 LP "Dangerous Machine Type Six's effect!" Ruliko walked forward and pulled the lever on it. The result came up a five, and the Rabbit on Allen's side of the field exploded. "Now, I summon King's Knight!" The large looking knight appeared on Ruliko's side of the field and glanced at what remained of Queen's Knight, then glared at Allen "King's Knight, attack the reporter!"

The poor tengu didn't stand a chance, as Allen's LP fell to 7900. "Turn en-"

"During your end phase, I'll activate my reverse card! Replay!" With that, King's Knight flew back into Ruliko's hand and Reisen and Aya re-appeared on Allen's side of the field. "When I activate this card, the field returns to how it was during the beginning of the turn thats ending! And since you ended, I draw!"

"Tribute Aya! I summon Flat-chested Oni Suika!" With that, a short girl with a pair of horns growing out of her head that looked like she had one too many beers before showing up appeared on Allen's side of the field. 2500/1500

"..Flat Chested Oni Suika? Is that seriously what the card is called?" Ruliko asked, staring at the drunk demon girl.

"Yes! I'd rather it be 'Busty Oni Suika', but they haven't retrained it yet."

...Ruliko wished she had dueled someone who isn't a creepy otaku.

"Now, I'll equip her with Never-Ending Oni Gourd!" The drunk demon pulled out a gourd full of sake and started drinking. "During my end phase, she'll gain 500 attack! Now, Reisen! Attack directly!"

"Fairy Box! I call tails!" Flip. The danmaku grazed right past Ruliko's ear. "I called it right."

"Suika, direct attack!"

"I call heads!" after Ruliko flipped however, she found herself smacked in the face by the gourd. 4600 LP "..it came up tails."

"Turn end!"

"Draw!" 4100 LP "Dangerous Machine Type Six's effect!" It came up a 2. Allen discarded a Frog Goddess Suwako.

"I summon Wild Knight!" With that, a knight appeared, a Spade, Heart, Diamond and Club on his armor. 1300/1200 "Then I play Poker Dice!" With that, a die appeared in Ruliko's hand. She tossed it onto the field and it came up..with an A on it, instead of a number..then, it exploded open..into a tall, muscular knight, carrying a claymore merely five inches shorter than himself, and armor baring a huge A in the middle of the armor, and the four suits beside it. 2500/1800. "I special summon ACE'S KNIGHT!"

"It still has lower attack points than Suika does, thanks to the gourd!"

"heh. I activate Dealing from the bottom! This lets me add the bottom card from my deck to my hand." Ruliko pulled it out and grinned. "Next, I activate Future Fusion! I remove Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight from my deck, and in two turns I'll summon Arcana Knight Joker!"  
"I'll just beat you before the two turns, then..hey, why is your knight glowing."

Ruliko grinned, as Ace's Knight's attack shot up. 4000/1800 "During the turn in which a Poker Knight is sent to the graveyard, Ace's Knight gains 500 attack for every monster sent that way!"

"..Oh, so you're going to destroy Suika then?"

"Nope. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the Gourd, which takes her with it!"

The gourd exploded, and the drunk demon unable to fathom no alcohol being in her hand, blew up with it.

"And now, I'll attack Reisen with Ace's Knight!"

The poor bunny never stood a chance, and got hit right in the middle of her hit box. 5900 LP

"Wild Knight, direct attack!" 4600 LP

"Turn end!"

"Draw! I'll summon Half-Ghost Warrior Youmu!" A silver haired girl in a green dress appeared, holding a sword. Then what looked like a ball of cotton with a tail floated into Allen's hand. "When she's summoned, I can add one Myon to my hand! Youmu, attack her Wild Knight!"

The two clashed swords for a moment, but Wild Knight got hit square in the face with some danmaku and blew up..and in his place, another one appeared. 3800 LP.

"When Wild Knight is destroyed, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Poker Knight from my deck!"

"..Why didn't you activate fairy box, though?" Allen asked, as he ended his turn.

"..I forgot. Draw!" 3300 LP "Dangerous Machine Type Six!" It came up six, and the machine blew up. "I summon Queen's Knight!" The Queen's Knight appeared, again.

"Ace's Knight, destroy Youmu!" And with that, a big BOOM went off and Ace's knight blew up with it. "What!?"

"I activate my reverse card, Bomb! I can negate one attack from an opponent's monster and then destroy it!"

"..tch. Turn end!"

"Draw! I summon the Union monster, Myon!" The same cotton ball showed up again. "Now..KYOUDAI GATTAI! I equip Myon to Youmu!" With that, the ghost-half of Youmu floated over to her and..kind of stayed there. And Youmu's attack shot up to 2500.

"Youmu, attack and destroy Queen's Knight!"

"Fairy Box!" Flip. Queen's Knight parried the attack. "I called heads. And it came up heads!"

"aw..Turn end!"

"DRAW!" 2800 LP "Arcana Knight Joker, SUMMON!!" With that, the knight appeared on her side of the field, crossing his arms and stared at Youmu. "Next, I summon King's Knight! Who's effect special summons Jack's Knight!" The remaining two members of the core poker knights appeared.

"ARCANA KNIGHT JOKER! Attack Youmu!" Arcana Knight Joker slashed down on the young ghost girl, only to destroy Myon instead. 2900 LP

"Jack's Knight, destroy Youmu!2700 LP

"QUEEN'S KNIGHT! KING'S KNIGHT! FINISH THE DUEL OFF!!" 0 LP

Ruliko grinned "Thanks for the duel." And then walked off to go find another two opponents.

Allen sighed and walked away. Oh well, At least that one girl on the Internet named Joan will still talk to him.

Meanwhile, in a deserted alley, Century sighed. "I still can't find Sanshi. He's not going to make it at this rate.." Then, a voice from behind him.

"Bonjour..shall we duel?" A fiery red haired youth asked him.

"..Why not, Sanshi should be fine."

They both raised their duel disks."DUEL!"

* * *

New Created Cards played or mentioned this chapter

Flat-chested Oni Suika() Dark  
Zombie/effect  
Card Art: so moe I'm gonna die drunken Oni  
Discard one card from your hand to summon one "Mini-Suika Token" (Zombie-type/Dark/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 0). You can only activate this effect once per turn.  
2500/1500

Never-Ending Oni Gourd  
Equip Spell card  
Card Art: A gourd full of oni sake that will never run out  
This card can only be equipped to "Flat-chested Oni Suika". A "Flat-Chested Oni Suika" equipped with this card gains 500 attack points each end phase. If this card is destroyed, destroy the "Flat-chested Oni Suika" equipped with this card.

Moon Rabbit Reisen() Wind  
Beast/effect  
Card Art: Moe bunny girl is moe  
Select one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field and flip it face-down. You can only activate this effect once per turn.  
1900/400

Easy mode!?  
Quick-play spell  
Card Art: Bunnys laughing at you  
You can only activate this card while you control a face-up "Moon Rabbit Reisen" and a "Moon Rabbit Tewi." All monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 attack points until the end of this turn.

Reporter Tengu Aya() Wind  
Winged-beast/effect  
Card Art: Ayayayayaya...  
By discarding one card from your hand, you can special summon this card. This card can attack twice in one turn  
1500/500

Half-ghost Warrior Youmu() Dark  
Warrior/effect  
Card Art: delicious half-ghost girls are delicious  
When this card is summoned, add one "Myon" from your deck to your hand.  
1700/1000

Myon () Dark  
Zombie/Union  
Card Art: Ghosty side is ghosty  
You can only equip this card to a face-up "Half-Ghost Warrior Youmu" you control. A "Half-Ghost Warrior Youmu" equipped with this card gains 800 ATK.(1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)  
500/500

Wild Knight () Earth  
Warrior/effect  
Card Art: A short knight, with all four symbols for the poker suits on his armor.  
When this card is destroyed by battle, special summon one "King's Knight", "Queen's Knight" or "Wild Knight" from your deck in face-up attack position  
1300/1200

Ace's Knight () Light  
Warrior/Effect  
Card Art: Obscenely tall knight, baring all four symbols for the poker suits on his armor along with a huge A in the middle. seems to be an older Wild Knight.  
This card cannot be normal summoned. This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Poker Dice". During the turn in which a "Queen's Knight", "King's King", "Jack's Knight" or "Wild Knight" is sent to the graveyard, this card gains 500 for each card sent until the end of this turn.  
2500/1800

Poker Dice  
Normal Spell  
Card Art: A box full of Poker Dice  
Roll one six sided die.  
1 or 2: Special summon a "Wild Knight" from your deck. 3: Special summon one "Queen's Knight" from your deck. 4: Special Summon one "King's Knight" from your deck. 5: Special Summon one "Jack's Knight" from your deck. 6: Special summon one "Ace's Knight" from your deck.

Dealing from The Bottom  
Normal Spell  
Card Art: A dealer dealing from the bottom of the deck  
Add the bottom card of your deck to your hand.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Fantasy of Trash.

Authors Note: No words can express how sorry I am for the extremely long wait for so little, but..hell, the only excuse I have is writers block. I can only hope you'll keep reading.

* * *

Century tears six cards out of his disk "I'll go first, draw!" He looked at his hand for a moment before setting a few cards onto his disk "I set a monster and one reverse card, turn end!"

His opponent silently drew, and placed one card on his disk. "I will set a monster, turn end."

"Draw! I flip summon Fantasy Hero The young, Inexperienced Warrior!" The village boy appeared, dragging a sword behind him. "Now, attack his set monster! Apprentice Slash!"

The Inexperienced Warrior slashed through the face-down card, and hit a rat covered in small bits of trash, which got sliced into two. The two pieces of rat then split out into two other, identical rats in defense.

"When Trash Rat is destroyed, I pay 500 lifepoints to special summon two more from my deck." 7500 lifepoints

"Oh, thats all? Turn end!"

The fiery haired duelist drew again, and chuckled. "Your hate is pathetic."

"My..what?"

"Your hate! It's pathetic. Your fantasy heroes, laughed at..any above the age of eight who would even think of using them get laughed out of dueling! And you don't feel any hate towards any of that! You don't want to show that they can be used well by anyone, you just grin and use them. Pathetic pathetic pathetic...Now then. I'll set one reverse card, and let you see my field." He popped open his duel disk's field slot and slid a card into it. The alley vanished to be replaced with..a junkyard. No, a Garbage Heap.

"Field spell Garbage Heap. It gains one counter during every standby phase. Turn end."

'What a weird guy..' Century thought. "Draw! I'll tribute my warrior to summon Fantasy Hero Sworn Adventurer! It'll attack one of your rats!" The Adventurer tore through the rat like a level 50 MMO character in a newbie area. "Turn end!"

The duelist drew again, as two large crushed car cubes appeared behind him. "My Garbage Heap has two counters. I'll summon Junk Cuber!" A lifeless machine appeared before him, what looked to be blood or oil seeping through it's joints and dripping to the ground. 200 ATK "I'll activate it's effect.." The duelist grabbed his chest and tore a ball of energy out of it, before slamming it into the Cuber. "By paying 1000 life points.. 6500 LP My Junk Cuber comes to life, and makes one of your monsters into a counter for Garbage Heap!"

The Cuber jumped forward and grabbed the Sworn Adventurer, slowly mashing it down into a perfectly square cube of broken bones and bleeding flesh, then it placed it with the crushed cars. Century held his hand over his mouth.

"Three counters..only a few turns, now. Turn end."

Century drew in silence. 'Any monster I summon will just become another counter..but he's gotta run out of lifepoints eventually! And..his Cuber is weak, so I can destroy it with anything!' "I'll summon Fantasy Hero Bumbling Mage: Water!" A nerdy looking mage soaked from head to toe appeared Attack his Cuber!" Water ball!"

The cuber got hit in the face with a ball of water, but just stood there, completely lifeless. Why wasn't it destroyed?

"It cannot be destroyed by battle..I of course, still take damage." 5700 LP

"..A wall that adds counters!? Geh..turn end! "

"It'd only be a wall if I could put it into defense.. draw." The duelist felt his arm throb as he drew..perfect. "Five counters.. so close, which is why I'll play this card! Spell card, Trash Delivery! I may double the amount of counters on my Garbage Heap, and at the end of the turn I take 4000 damage."

A grotesque bleeding figure drove a truck up to the area, dropped five cubes off behind the duelist and held a clipboard out to him. He pricked his thumb with a pen and pressed it against the paper. The driver drove off.

"Now..I can summon my greatest card! With three Trash monsters on the field, and ten counters...I send those counters off of it, and pay 5000 lifepoints!" 700 LP

"5000 lifepoints?! What kind of monster is this!?"

"The reason why trash like us exists! SUMMON THE TRASH DRAGON OF THE HEAP!" The duelist slammed a card into his disk,and the area seemed to get..darker. From behind him, a pile of trash collapsed, a huge dragon rising out of it. It was covered in various patches of metal that barely contained it's blood from spilling out.

It let out a roar, and Century felt his entire body start to shake. 5000 ATK

"Now, before I end this duel and..your life, perhaps. Do you have any questions? "

"..What IS your name? "

The duelist sighed. He did hope someone would ask him something original. "Claude Aime, the king of Trash. The one who will end this world! This world that would force these...THINGS, on me!" he motioned to his own monsters.

"Now, I will equip the dragon with Megamorph, doubling it's attack!" 10000 ATK

Century nearly passed out there.

"I'll begin my battle phase..and when it starts while I control this dragon, I take 4000 damage."

Century..stopped shaking, and stared..his opponent had..killed himself off for him? He grinned and waited for the solid vision to end, as the duel did.

But it didn't.

"Reverse card. Strength of the Trash. When I take 4000 damage or more that would put me at 0 lifepoints, I will only be taken down to 1 lifepoint!" 1 LP

Century started to shake again

"Now..my dragon may attack directly! GO! DESTROY HIM COMPLETELY! THIS IS WHAT YOU GAIN FOR ALLOWING THIS GAME OF DUEL MONSTERS TO EXIST! ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION STREAM!"

Everything went dark, and the last thing Century felt was hitting the cement.

Hours passed, duels went by. Eventually, Sanshi felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him awake.

"Hey, kid. Wake up. The tournament's starting. A man in a black suit with sunglasses told him. He had hair, so he wasn't the same as the one before."

"..what..? ..Oh, oh! But I only won one duel, I think."

"Doesn't matter. Come on, theres a spot left and you're the last person left here to fill it."

"..Alright."

Sanshi stood up with some difficulty and followed the black suit into a large pure white building, easily stretching far up into the clouds. Sanshi found himself shoved into a room with at least 20 other duelists. He looked for anyone he recognized..he saw that short schoolgirl, but he couldn't find Century..

"WELCOME!" The same voice from the speakers began, but this time from a person. Easily 8 feet tall, the man was a huge imposing figure, and his voiced boomed energetically throughout the entire room, if not the building. He wore a white suit as opposed to the black ones the rest of the staff wore, and his hair was a bright silver running straight down his back.

"TO THE TRUE BEGINNING OF THE TENCHIKAIBYAKU TOURNAMENT! For those who are not natively Japanese, that means Creation of Heaven and Earth, which is what the winner will do! You will create the Earth with the cards you make, then Heaven will be made by the victor who will gain an exclusive set of cards!"

..Sanshi's hand went up. He hoped you could ask questions

"No need to raise your hand! Now, What is your question?"

"..What do you mean, cards we make? I thought this was a pro-league tournament."

"Hah! Thats something we said to keep those who would give up just from that out! THIS TOURNAMENT IS FOR THOSE WHO WOULD WISH TO BECOME CARD CREATORS! You will create a maximum of five cards in-between each round, have them approved by our group of judges, "and then duel with them! In the end, you will have created Earth's newest cards! Then you'll rise to heaven and create a set of cards for yourself!

"..O-oh, alright. He said, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know and he slunk back to the back of the room."

A blacksuit walked up to the man in the white suit, and whispered something into his ear. The white suited man's expression turned from excited, to angry, to sad in a matter of moments. He sighed and waved the other man off. "In..sadder news. A contestant has fallen into a coma, for some reason doctors cannot figure out. His name is..Kamiru Sanshi? Kaa-me-luu, maybe..foreigners." he sighed. "Whoever was to duel him will get a bye to the next round.." The man continued on about tournament rules.

But Sanshi just stood there in shock at what he had just heard

'Century's..what!?'

* * *

**New cards played/mentioned this chapter:**

Trash Rat (Dark)  
Card Art: A rat with a little bit of trash on it. Regular old thing.  
Machine/effect  
When this card is destroyed by battle, pay 500 lifepoints to special summon up to two more from your deck or hand.  
100/100

Trash Cuber (Dark)  
Card Art: A human sized robot with large hands, blood seeping through the joints.  
Machine/Effect  
Once per turn, pay 1000 lifepoints. Destroy one monster your opponent controls and add a counter to a "Garbage Heap" on the field. This card cannot be placed into defense position, even by a card effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.(Damage Calculation still applies.)  
200/200

Trash Dragon of the Heap (Dark)  
Card Art: A huge dragon rising out of a heap of trash, covered in bits of metal that barely contain organs spilling out with a puddle of blood forming under it.  
Machine/effect  
This card can only be summoned if you control "Garbage Heap" and by sending 10 counters off of it and paying 5000 lifepoints when you control three "Trash" monsters. Take 4000 damage during the start of your battle phase. This card may attack directly.  
5000/5000

Garbage Heap  
Field Spell  
This card gains one counter during each standby phase. When you would pay life points to activate an effect send counters off this card instead, with each counter counting as 100 LP.

Trash Delivery  
Normal Spell  
Card Art: A grotesque monster driving a truck up to a junkyard.  
Double the amount of counters on "Garbage Heap". Take 4000 damage during the End Phase.


End file.
